Giving It All
by Aimlessly Unknown
Summary: Sacrifice, blood, determination, heart, belief, instinct THAT’S what little girls are made of, the hell with sugar and spice. Kuniochi Ficlet


**Disclaimer: **I don't own!

**Summary: **Sacrifice, blood, determination, heart, belief, instinct THAT'S what little girls are made of, the hell with sugar and spice.

**Authors Note: I love this quote**

All they ever seemed to do was give.

Blood, passion, love, heart, glory, belief. They were a goal. A sacrifice. A kuniouchi.

_i. Sacrifice_

She would train into the wee hours of the dawn, till her fingers bled passion. Till her ears pounded, driving her to her hardest breaking point. Until her muscles _screamed _in agony and torment. Waste her life away until her feet gave out beneath her, driving her to the ground. Letting her soft hair spill around her dirt-trodden face. And blood seemed to burn as it trailed her face, eyes alight in determination. Her feelings suppressed into a dark coiling fire that balled in her stomach, bursting with a new light of drive. Fighting her way to her feet she glares up at the darkening sky, so much like silk and rhinestones that she whispers as if it was the shirt of a lover.

And she trains.

Because she'll be **damned **before she lets herself sacrifice any more.

_Blood_

Red liquid spilled from her pale docile skin. And once again she rises to the challenge. Her little sister (their little weapon, her little monster) stands proud at the crimson she reeks of. And her pale moonlit eyes stare into the deep abyss that is Hanabi's soul. And beneath it is a want--no--a need to impress her father. And she will stand the cold words that cut through her soul and burn her heart with a hate she has never known, and she will see her sister's calm face so unaware (so painfully naïve) of what she does for the child. And she will wait…until she can stand up and show everyone how strong she is.

And she _will _prove it to them and make them believe in her.

But in the meantime she bleeds.

_Determination_

To prove to a stuck up prick that she can be a shinobi.

To make him beg her to recognize him. To kneel to her and apologize for all he said to her, all the cold callous words she stood and took. To make him see the damage he inflicted on her and his little cousin. To make him stare into her soft brown eyes and kiss her, to love her, to kill her. And distantly (In the sane part of her mind) she knows these to be fantasies but her heart beats for them. And she will hold to these fantasies if that is what it takes for her to live. She forges strength in steel and embeds belief in scrolls. Running her own blood across the rice paper she rips metal from the pages, twisting and twirling as if it was a dance. Watching in sick repulsion as the metal rips through flesh and draws blood, dulling the sheen she worked hard to achieve. And she works and burns like the fire Sakura has learned to bring forth,

To her the most important thing is determination that is a fire burning in her.

Because from fire comes steel and from steel comes her.

_Heart _

It is her specialty.

To turn the heart against its owner, to rip it from the body it kept alive. Letting her hand dry caked in blood and limp home, to wash her hand free of blood and stare in disgust at the red water running into the sink. And just for kicks she would wash her face in the blood; she felt that she should be tainted for every life she took. Every child she left parentless. Every person she left mate-less. But part of her, one half of her she realizes wants them to feel pain. Wants them to feel what she had felt when her sensei had been killed by Akatsuki. She wanted them to suffer as she did. Only because of her lazy (but oh so strong) boyfriend has kept her from insanity. But insanity doesn't seem so bad she thinks, you can't feel pain or suffering.

But to others she (as well as the other kuniochi) are already insane.

Because the have a heart.

_Belief _

In all those who work beneath her.

In all the kuniochi, in all the shinobi, in herself. Her belief that she is strong enough to look into those eyes and not see the pained ones she saw years ago, the belief that she is brave enough not to start crying when she sees her apprentice's fate curl into her own. That she is hard enough not to scream when she sees his face shine when he announces his dream, a dream her brother and boyfriend shared. A dream she will be happy to help him accomplish. And she is still waiting, waiting for her heart to be whole, and the belief that it will heal. But her belief is shattered when he falls, from saving her. From **protecting **weak, pathetic little her. And it is back to the old ways, where he is protecting her. And she is still that flat-chested weakling that used to cry herself to sleep. But when she sees him, sees his grin and sees his new headband in honour of his sensei she glows.

First she believed in Jiraiya.

Now that belief belongs to Naruto.

_Instinct_

It was funny to her.

Instinct didn't save her from Orochimaru; it didn't help her when her curse-mark _burned _in her skin. It had failed her, the fact that some of those little whiny girls still trust them makes her laugh and cry at the same time. The warnings in her mind hadn't gone off when he approached. They had pulled him closer, and now she was marked forever. And now she was sitting here, alone in her apartment like a dog. She pulled out a sake bottle, and began to drink her problems away. Her instincts told her to stop but she ignored them, they would probably kill her someday. So for now she would drown out her problems. And now she regretted it. Her instincts had been right this time. And now she was paying for it.

Paying a price no one expected her to pay.

--

They fought, bled, broke, believed, loved, killed, healed, kissed, stabbed, betrayed, and grew.

And after all that, they still sacrificed one more thing.

_Their innocence_

**YATTA! IT IS DONE! Dude I re-wrote this like 50 times! It was so annoying; it just would not save at all. No matter how hard I tried. But now its up and I want you guys to enjoy or I'll cry TT.TT stupid emo week. LATER n . n**

**Lub,**

**Shiori-chan**


End file.
